A vehicular seat for a vehicle such as a passenger car has a seat cushion on which a vehicle occupant is seated and a seat back against which the seated vehicle occupant leans. As a structure having a function of sending wind from the vehicular seat to the side of the seated vehicle occupant, Patent literature 1 discloses a structure in which a ventilation layer to send wind from a blower via a duct to the inside of respective seat cover members of a seat cushion and a seat back is provided.
The ventilation layer described in the Patent literature 1 has a truss structure in which plural columnar parts are provided between a surface side mesh and a back side mesh. The surface side mesh is bonded to the back surface of the seat cover. The surface side mesh, the back side mesh, and the plural columnar parts are integrally connected with elastically deformable resin.
Further, in the vehicular seat, to maintain comfortability of the respective seat cushion on which the vehicle occupant is seated and the seat back against which the vehicle occupant seated on the seat cushion leans, means for sucking air from the surface of the seat and discharging the sucked air from another position of the seat is used.
As an example of this structure, Patent literature 2 describes a structure where a blower is attached to the back side of a seat back. In a status where the blower is rotated, air in the vicinity of the surface of the seat back is sucked via a sucking duct from a hole formed in the vicinity of the surface of the seat back. The sucked air is blown to the surface of the back seat from a hole formed at a central part via a blowing duct.
Further, in the vehicular seat, to maintain comfortability of the respective seat cushion on which the vehicle occupant is seated, and the seat back, against which the vehicle occupant seated on the seat cushion leans, means for sucking air from the surface of the seat and discharging the sucked air from another position of the seat is used.
As an example of this structure, Patent literature 3 describes a structure where an exhauster is attached to the lower side of the seat cushion, and the exhauster is operated to suck air in the vicinity of the surfaces of the seat cushion and the seat back from a hole formed in the seat cushion and the seat back in a position near a side surface of the surface side, and blow the sucked air to the outside from the exhauster.